


Mission Angels? Charlie’s Impossible?

by janna101



Series: Movie Nerds [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Charlie’s Angels reference, Cute, M/M, Mission Impossible reference, OT5, perfume commercial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janna101/pseuds/janna101
Summary: Behind the scenes at the You & I fragrance commercial, the boys disagree if the storyline is in reference to Charlie’s Angels or Mission Impossible.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Movie Nerds [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140635
Kudos: 6





	Mission Angels? Charlie’s Impossible?

“Good morning angels!”

Niall swallowed his coffee and cocked his head at Harry’s exclamation. “What are ye saying?”

The question didn’t waver Harry’s wide smile nor his outstretched arms. He instead shook his head and answered, “Incorrect response Niall, anyone else know it?”

Louis ducked under Harry’s arms to enter the green room and flopped on the couch next to Zayn. “Told you nobody would make the Charlie’s Angels connection,” Louis said as he pulled out a Coco Pops box from his duffle.

Harry’s smile and arms dropped. “Lou you can’t cheat because I already told you yesterday,”said Harry. He turned to Niall’s still confused expression. “You’re supposed to reply, ‘Good morning Charlie.’”

Niall lifted his cup in acknowledgment. “Didn’t catch it, but more to ya.”

“Didn’t catch—Liam, you’ve got older sisters, you saw Charlie’s Angels, right?”

The subject of questioning had just walked back into the green room from changing, fidgeting with the black straps and high neckline of the outfit. He glanced at Harry for a moment, answered, “Yeah, why you mentioning it,” and went back to messing with his clothes.

Louis interrupted as Harry began to open his mouth. “He thinks the commercial is inspired by Charlie’s Angels. But it’s not, it’s—“

“Mission Impossible,” interjected Zayn. Louis patted him on the shoulder with thanks, glancing back to Harry. “See the boys agree with me.”

“Harry, we’re literally being lowered from the ceiling, that’s the exact scene in the first one,” said Liam as he dropped on the seat across from Zayn and Louis, the latter following with an “exactly,” just as Caroline popped into the doorway.

“Harry&Louis you lads have got 20 to change and do hair and makeup, move it,” she said before dipping out just as quickly.

Louis pushes himself off the couch, walking with his back toward the hair and makeup room to keep Harry’s disgruntled gaze. 

“Dun Dun Dun da dada Dun Dun Dun da dada Dun Dun—oi!” Louis yelped as his MI theme song rendition was interrupted by Harry connecting a soft punch below his belt line. He smirked at his boyfriend before turning to sprint out the door with Harry following close on his heels.

“De da doo de da doo de da doo do!”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know the commercial I’ve referring to in the fic, here ya go: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pwBHUK3aVM0
> 
> I love Louis era here, the hair is iconic.


End file.
